Familial Relations
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Iniabi decides to spend time in Roseanne to spend time with Lucina and his cousin Benjamin for a few months under the pretense of getting experience as future Exalt of Ylisse. However, with Gerome away on business, the aunt and nephew get a little too close with each other. Rated M for Incest, Sex, and Pregnancy.


Iniabi laid on his side on the bed in his guestroom in Lucina and Gerome's manor in Rosanne. Earlier in the month, he had really felt a desire to spend time with his aunt, as he rarely ever saw her because of her status as Duchess of Rosanne and the fact they lived so far apart. And as he was Crown Prince of Ylisse, as well as the fact that his younger sister Bello had just been born and Amber was still recovering from childbirth for the third time, it didn't seem like he could leave for a visit. However, he had managed to convince his parents that he could maybe visit Rosanne as part of his training as future Exalt. Morgan and Amber had both agreed to that, and had sent him to his aunt and uncle in Rosanne as part of a six month stay. Here, he would continue his training by getting a hands-on experience as to seeing how nobility worked in court in foreign countries.

Upon arriving in the manor, Lucina had warmly greeted Iniabi, the thirteen year old prince ecstatic to see her after so long. Her son, Benjamin, was already three years old and was walking, though he hadn't quite started talking yet. Gerome also wasn't with his wife, as the duke had to go out of the country for a few months to take care of some business overseas.

Iniabi had already been in Rosanne for four weeks, and things were honestly less fun than what he had originally thought they'd be before coming. Apart from usually seeing Lucina at breakfast in the dining room, except for certain occasions where she couldn't make it, leaving Iniabi and Benjamin to eat by themselves, he rarely saw Lucina for most of the day. She'd either be seeing to business in the manor throne room, where she was to not be disturbed by her son or nephew unless for emergencies, or would be in town or off seeing to problems in the dukedom, so Iniabi was left mostly to himself, with only his little cousin or servants to keep him company as he studied.

However, nighttime was a completely different story. When first arriving, Iniabi had thought that Lucina would sleep in her own bed, even without Gerome by her side to keep her company. However, after a few nights, Lucina had started coming into his night and sleeping in bed with him. It was nothing inappropriate, as Lucina only slept and said nothing to him during the entire night after bidding him goodnight. At first, Iniabi didn't mind. He thought she slept with him because she was lonely without his uncle there and didn't want to experience sleeping in an empty bed by herself. However, Lucina sleeping with him was starting to affect him after awhile, and Iniabi couldn't help but start noticing her in many ways. He couldn't deny that his aunt was attractive in a way and his eyes had started to occasionally wander to her back, sneaking a glance at her rear. He would start to fantasize himself groping her butt with passion, before he'd snap his eyes back with a small flinch and berate himself internally. This was his aunt, who was already married and even had a son, and he knew that he couldn't have this feeling towards her. Plus, back home in Ylisse, he secretly had a crush towards Cynthia, but he didn't know how to tell her and feared that he'd just be laughed at because he was trying to go out with a girl three years his senior. He knew it was wrong to have these feelings towards Lucina, but he couldn't help himself. And there was no way that she would see him like that, so he had to keep it a secret.

He released a frustrated sigh as he tried to calm his erection down. He had received it earlier that day after accidentally seeing Lucina's bare rear though the gap of her bedroom door, when some of the manor maids were helping her change into an outfit he couldn't make out.

"Ugh. Out of all people, I happen to fall for my own aunt! But, at the same time, I have feelings for Cynthia. What do I do?" Iniabi muttered to himself.

Just then, he heard Lucina's footsteps approach the bed. The bed shifted under her weight as the older blue haired woman crawled into her nephew's bed like always.

"Iniabi, are you up?" Lucina asked with a whisper.

Iniabi took a quick glance at the sundial on the wall with a confusing blink. It was early for her to turn in. The thirteen year old boy turned to her.

"Yes, but isn't it early for..." Iniabi started to ask.

His breath immediately came to a halt at the sight of his aunt. She was wearing a very revealing nightgown that exposed a lot of skin, which the woman had a maid apply some makeup to in order to make her form more alluring.

"A-Aunt Lucina?" Iniabi asked in shock.

Lucina giggled at his reaction. She reached out and brushed her fingers across her nephew's chest.

"Like it?" Lucina asked.

"Y-Yeah... sexy." Iniabi replied, his mouth moving before he could think.

He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth with widened eyes.

"Thank you." Lucina said.

She hugged his side, before looking down at his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucina asked.

Iniabi nodded, not trusting his own mouth.

"How long? How long have you loved me more than an aunt?" Lucina asked.

Iniabi looked at her in shock.

"W-W-What? H-How did you..." Iniabi started to ask.

Lucina hummed lightly.

"I kinda known it for a long time... and I've caught you looking at me several times." Lucina replied.

Iniabi looked away from her guiltily.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry, I..." Iniabi started to say.

Lucina chewed her lower lip lightly.

"It's okay, Iniabi. I... I feel the same way, too. I honestly don't know how it happened. I was disgusted with myself at first because it was wrong, but later, I accepted it and I like it. I love you more than a nephew and I don't care if everybody is against it. In fact, I don't care if your uncle is against it." Lucina said.

Iniabi didn't know what to say.

"I.. I... it's same with me. I love you, too. I was scared about what you and everybody would think of me. A-And you're Uncle Gerome's wife, the Duchess of Rosanne. I didn't want to take that away from everyone." Iniabi said.

Lucina rubbed his back.

"I know, sweetie. I'm in the same boat like you. We can keep it secret, if you want to." Lucina said.

They just held each other in silence. After a few minutes, Iniabi spoke up.

"So... where does that leave us at?" Iniabi asked.

Lucina looked into his emerald eyes.

"It's up to you. I do, however, know that you have feelings for Cynthia." Lucina replied.

Iniabi blushed.

"W-What?" Iniabi asked.

Lucina smirked at her nephew.

"I was your age once too, Iniabi. I know a thing or two about love. I see the same craving in your eyes as I did with your uncle before I courted him whenever the mention of her name comes up. I think your relationship is pretty adorable." Lucina replied.

Her face reverted back to it's previous seriousness.

"But whatever decision you do make, I'll support it, no matter what. Even... even if you end up choosing Cynthia over me." Lucina said.

Iniabi was silent.

"Could... could I have you both?" Iniabi asked.

Lucina squeezed his shoulder supportively.

"Of course." Lucina replied.

Iniabi sighed in relief.

"I love you." Iniabi said.

He leaned his head up and kissed her on the lips. Lucina returned the kiss, and the aunt and nephew started to make out with each other. Iniabi's left hand ran across Lucina's side, while his other hand slid under her waist, pulling her closer to his body with incredible strength for a 13 year old. The two blue haired royals made out, their tongues twisting with each other within their mouths. Iniabi can feel each inch of the adult woman's body against his body and he grunted softly as he felt her leg brush his hardened member lightly. Lucina sucked onto his tongue greedily, not caring if their saliva leaked out all over their chins. She rubbed her thigh on his member and her fingers messed though Iniabi's dark blue hair, enjoying each moment of it. She slowly turned him around on his back and saddled him, before slipping her nightgown off slowly to tease him, revealing her naked body. Iniabi realized that she wasn't wearing any undergarments, her breasts and glistening vagina promptly visible for only him to see. Lucina then reached down and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, one at a time. The woman smirked as her groin wiggled on his concealed member.

"I see someone's very excited." Lucina said.

Iniabi glared playfully at the woman.

"Your fault." Iniabi said.

Lucina laughed at her nephew's comment. Iniabi smiled, her laugh sounding heavenly to him. His eyes then shifted to her breasts, which were still perky, despite the fact that she was in her thirties. The mounds swayed in the cold night air, jiggling as Lucina took deep breaths, waiting in anticipation to see what her nephew would do next. Eventually, Iniabi took hold of them, squeezing and caressing them with fascination. The feeling was way different from what he imagined. His aunt's breasts felt so soft and firm at same time. He lifted his upper body up, allowing himself to latch onto her nipple. He started suckling on Lucina's nipple like a baby, and as he did, he could feel her breast start to leak milk, which he drank greedily. Meanwhile, his hand started massaging Lucina's breast and his hip started to grind against his aunt's gyrating groin. Lucina moaned softly as she dry-humped her own nephew, while also feeling him suckle on her breast and drink her own breast milk. She pressed his head into her bust deeper.

"K-Keep going. You're doing well. Use your tongue." Lucina rasped.

She released another moan as Iniabi twirled his tongue around her nipple clumsy. It went on for a bit, until the woman stopped him. She pushed him down again and crawled backwards slightly so she could strip him of his pants, freeing his hardened member before she place herself in a 69 position. Lucina smirked darkly at the sight of Iniabi's throbbing member. She tucked some strands of her dark blue hair behind her ear and licked the tip several times, before she engulfed the member in her mouth and slowly brought her lips all way down to the base of his member, bobbing her head lightly.

"A-Au..." Iniabi started to moan.

He was cut off as Lucina's hips pushed down against his mouth, causing him to slide his tongue inside her lower slot. He explored her inner carnal, while Lucina sucked him off at her own pace. Iniabi placed his hands on her butt and caressed it clumsy with a few squeezes, comparing them to the feeling of the breasts. He could feel her swirling tongue around his member as Lucina speed up with her blowjob. He dug into her lower mouth deeper, also speeding up. Without any warning, he ejaculated his first load inside Lucina's mouth. The blue haired woman tried to collect all of the incestuous seed up without choking on it.

"S-S-Sorry. I don't mean to..." Iniabi started to say.

Lucina lifted her head up with a small cough as she rolled off him.

"It's okay, honey." Lucina said.

She wiped a mixed drool of saliva-seed off of her chin.

"That happens to everyone for the first time." Lucina said reassuringly.

She scooted back up and parted her legs apart with a coy smirk after she took a glance at her nephew's member, pleased that he was still hard.

"You ready for the main course, Iniabi?" Lucina asked seductively.

Iniabi groaned lightly as he could feel his testicle harden even more at the tone of his aunt's voice.

"Y-Yeah." Iniabi replied.

The boy knelt in front of her and lined his member up with her pussy. The meat pillar was a swollen red and purple, dying to get a taste of his aunt's perverted and forbidden love tunnel. However, even with his desire to ravage his aunt, Iniabi was still nervous.

"Um... w-what if I mess up..." Iniabi started to ask.

"Don't worry, hun. Not everyone is good at first. Just relax and let it happen." Lucina replied.

Iniabi nodded shakily.

"Okay." Iniabi said.

He slowly pushed his member into Lucina's pussy. He released a soft moan as he entered his aunt fully, her legs wrapping around his waist as he hovered over her body. Iniabi waited for a few moments, before he slowly thrust his hips, moaning each time he thrust in and grunting as Lucina bucked her hip to match the rhyme. The older woman chewed her lower lip slightly as her nephew got underway with pumping in and out of her. He was a little shaky, but he was doing fairly well for his first time. In fact, he was doing too good for his first time, as if this wasn't his first time having sex. Lucina was inwardly concerned because, as far as she knew, her nephew had been a virgin up until that night. She was concerned as to what he had been doing back in Ylisse or in his free time. But she just chalked up her concern to paranoia. She was getting too into outrageous possibilities when she was supposed to be enjoying her nephew plowing her. He had been relatively innocent up until this night.

After all, she was his first. Iniabi's own aunt was his first.

"Y-You're doing good." Lucina rasped.

She moaned softly as her brother's son slid in and out of her at his own pace. The woman moved his hand to her breasts, making him squeeze them again with some caress.

"Hard! Faster!" Lucina ordered harshly.

The Duchess's moan grew louder as Iniabi gradually increased his thrusting speed, his member sliding in and out harder, to the point the bed creaked loudly as Lucina was shoved up and down repeatedly from her nephew's force. Iniabi was utterly ravaging her body, her pussy lips and walls torn, and her lower body already starting to feel sore. The boy reached up, grasped fistfuls of Lucina's beautiful long dark blue hair, and tugged her head down as he plowed her. Lucina gasped in pleasure, loving how rough her nephew was being and how he was treating her as a ragdoll, and satisfied with how strong he had turned out, even at thirteen. His grandfather had definitely passed a lot of his genes down to him, same with his father. Iniabi latched onto her left breast, suckling on it while he thrust into his moaning aunt. After few minutes, Lucina suddenly flipped her 13 year old nephew on his back and started bouncing on him with a moan as Iniabi thrust his hips upward without stopping, lost in the blissful pleasure.

"T-Turn around." Iniabi ordered with a grunt.

Lucina did as told without lifting her bouncing hip up. She squealed out as soon as Iniabi suddenly mounted her in a doggy position, thrusting with vigor.

"O-O-Oh, you're a naughty boy!" Lucina rasped sultrily.

She moaned with her tongue out slightly as her nephew plowed her roughly. She felt one of his hand's tight grip on one of her buns, while his other hand fondled her breasts. It went on for awhile, until Lucina noticed her nephew's pounds to her body becoming more slow and jerky.

"A-Aunt Lucina, I-I f-feel like I'm g-going to..." Iniabi started to say.

He was about to pull his member out, but Lucina pushed him down on his back again with a dark craving on her face that Iniabi couldn't quite tell.

"Cum in your aunt, sweetie. Give me a baby." Lucina ordered.

Iniabi looked his aunt in his eyes. Her blue eyes were ablaze with passion and hunger. Even her brand in her left eye shimmered with want.

"A b-baby?" Iniabi asked.

Lucina nodded, moaning slightly. Iniabi grinned.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah! I wanna have a family with you, Auntie!" Iniabi said.

Lucina giggled.

"Me too, sweetheart!" Lucina said.

The woman bounced furiously with a lewd moan, while Iniabi pounded her even harder in order to orgasm quicker. It didn't take long until Iniabi shot his load inside her, filling her inner carnal up with his incestuous seed with five large shots. Lucina moaned deeply the entire time she felt his seed explode into her womb and stayed still, even long after she could feel Iniabi's testicle stop and shrink down, but still stay impaled inside her. Eventually, she rolled off of Iniabi and laid at his side with a small smile.

"I think that should do it. Hopefully, a year from now, Benjamin will have a new little brother or sister." Lucina said.

Iniabi nodded, panting tiredly.

"Y-Yeah." Iniabi said.

Lucina pecked his forehead as she cuddled with him. She giggled and massaged his testicle as the dark blue haired boy panted.

"For a first-timer, you did great. Did you enjoy it?" Lucina asked.

Iniabi grinned and his hands roamed all over Lucina's rear, moaning slightly as he felt his aunt gently squeeze and massage his testicle, which was already starting to harden once more.

"Yeah. Hey, can we do it again?" Iniabi asked.

Lucina kissed him.

"Absolutely. Just... just give me a minute to rest, okay? We can do it again and then resume at a later point. It's getting late. We can do more in the morning." Lucina replied.

A smirk formed on her lips.

"We'll do it out in the open in the throne room, when the servants are watching and when I have to take care of public business." Lucina said.

Iniabi's hardening testicle instantly shot up.

"I'd like that." Iniabi said.

Lucina's grin widened again and she kissed her nephew, both enjoying their moment.

* * *

Four months later, Lucina was sitting on the throne in the manor throne room, talking to a visiting Rosannese couple of higher status that had some complaints to file to her. Gerome was still out on business, but he had sent word that he would be returning soon. She gave the male noble a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Lord Corentin. I'll make sure you're village will get the appropriate amount of needed supplies as soon as I can. You will get them by month's end." Lucina said.

Lord Corentin and Lady Corentin were satisfied with their duchess's response, though the two were uncomfortable during the meeting, as Iniabi was currently sitting on the throne, while Lucina bounced up and down over him. She was completely naked the entire time, with no modesty to cover her nude form or her nephew's testicle, which was impaled deep inside her vagina. Her breasts and belly were also considerably swollen, as the aunt and nephew were expecting a son and daughter together, with the two having been conceived the same night that Lucina and Iniabi first went all the way. The people of the dukedom had been outraged the moment they heard how Lucina had went behind their duke's back and had an affair with him with her own nephew, but Lucina had justified her actions by siting the Rosanne custom for women to "tend" to their lords in emergencies, such as war or when he was incapable of ruling for the moment. As Gerome was out and Lucina was ruling in his stead, and as Iniabi was "above" her, she used that as a scapegoat, to which her people reluctantly just had to accept, especially since she was Duchess. Gerome hadn't yet found out about the affair and his wife's children coming, but Lucina and Iniabi both figured that they could wait until he got back to figure out how to break the news to him. Lord Corentin coughed.

"Y-Yes, well... thank you, Lady Lucina. May the Earth Mother bless you a thousand times over." Lord Corentin said.

The two left before things could get even more awkward than they already were. After they left and closed the doors behind them, a moan escaped Lucina's lips. She looked over her shoulder with an exhausted expression as Iniabi rammed her from behind with a teasing smirk.

"Iniabi, why do you always make me crave you so much? I was in the middle of a meeting with two very important nobles." Lucina asked.

Iniabi chuckled lightly as his hands stroked his nude aunt's sides.

"Sorry, I can't resist it. And I want to stay with you. Besides, this all counts technically as part of my training." Iniabi replied.

Lucina sighed.

"I know." Lucina said.

Iniabi reached out, wrapped an arm around Lucina's torso, and tenderly caressed her belly.

"Besides, I couldn't leave the kids alone by themselves. I had to stay with you." Iniabi said.

Lucina looked down at her belly, closed her eyes, and smiled and nuzzled Iniabi as he rubbed her belly.

"I know." Lucina whispered.

She kissed Iniabi deeply, and the boy kissed her back roughly. The two fell off of the throne and struggled with each other on the throne room floor as they fought for dominance, until Lucina leaned over Iniabi, her bare form hovering right above him.

"I win." Lucina whispered.

Iniabi pouted playfully.


End file.
